


The Car

by ttttjay



Series: Aaron week 2017 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Aaron week Day 7: Free choiceAaron gets new glasses and Robert loves the new lookFollowing on from Day 6 of Aaron week, which you can read hereAlso part of theNot Just The Bed series





	The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Zo'e for the idea and the editing x

A week later, Aaron got the call to say his glasses were ready for collection; he was little confused when Robert insisted on coming with him. They both got to the shop where they got Aaron to try on the glasses and check they fitted properly.

“Robert, they look alright don’t they?” Aaron questioned turning to look at him. Robert had this look on his face that Aaron couldn’t quite read.

“Yeah, they look fine,” Robert replied with a slight croak in his voice that made Aaron give him a funny look.

Aaron, happy with the glasses decided to wear them home as he would need them to drive, as he walked down the street he could believe how much clearer things were. He was especially thrown by the look on Robert's face as he walked the street as he kept glancing out of the corner of his eye.

 

As they drove home Robert couldn't stop looking at Aaron while he was driving, there was just something about his new look that did it for him. Slipping his hand across to rest on Aaron's thigh, he did it sometimes so Aaron took no notice but then he began to gently rub Aaron’s thigh. Then slowly moving his hand in between Aaron's legs to rub his hand against his crotch, Aaron shifted and glanced at him but said nothing. Robert could feel the motion begin to affect Aaron and he took a chance to pull down Aaron's fly. 

"Robert, what are you doing?" Aaron now questioned.

"Just keep driving," Robert said before popping Aaron trouser button open and putting his hand into Aaron’s boxers against his cock.

"Robert, what are you doing, I am trying to drive," then before he had any more chance to argue Robert leaned over taking Aaron's cock out and quickly sucking the tip into his mouth. 

"Jesus, Robert you can't do that now," Aaron exclaimed but couldn't really stop him as he was gripping the steering wheel so tight and trying to stop himself from closing his eyes at the sensation. Robert bobbed his head a couple of times before pulling off and looking up at Aaron who let out a huff.

"I think you like it," Robert said continuing to work Aaron with his hand.

"Of course I like it, but I am not sure I should be driving while you’re doing it," Aaron thought it was logical to point out, through the hazy of Robert doing a great job of making it feel amazing.

"Pull over then," Robert suggested before he took Aaron back into his mouth.

Aaron was looking for somewhere to stop through the haze that was taking over. As he headed for the village, he saw a familiar layby and pulled over. Robert didn't even pay attention to the fact they had stopped, but when Aaron shifted the seat so could lie back a little, it gave him more access, so he was able to put his hands down under Aaron's cock and play with his balls and arse.

Now Aaron was able to enjoy the sensations he placed his hand on Robert's head and went to take off his glasses which were starting to steam up a little, but noticing, Robert stopped him.

"Leave them on," Robert again pulled off to say and then watched to make sure Aaron followed his instructions while his hand took over from his mouth. With a cheeky grin, he leant back down and just went for it, sucking and slurping and seeing how far down Aaron's cock he could go, till Aaron was pushing slightly up into his mouth.

It was just the two of them with Aaron's panting and Robert's slurping creating the noise until Aaron couldn’t hold it back any longer. Pushing Robert's head down and his cock up he came deep down Robert's throat, with Robert allowing himself to be held in place till Aaron had finished. Once Aaron had released the hold on the back of Robert's head, Robert cleaned him up before pulling off with a smug smile on his face wiping his mouth. Leaning across the car, he reached for the back of Aaron's head pulling him into a kiss, at the same time grabbing Aaron's hand guiding it to his own hard-on.

"Shall we get home," Robert said with a look in his eye that had Aaron getting hard again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say Hi x](https://ttttjay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
